1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clutch lever systems for motorcycles and similar vehicles, and more particularly, relates to a clutch cable adjustment mechanism for motorcycles.
2. Background Information
Lever operated cable systems are used on motorcycles and similar vehicles for operation of clutches. The cable systems used to operate clutches often need adjustment due to temperature related component expansions. The clutch is operated by pulling a lever to pull a cable and operate the clutch. Slack in the cable can make operation of the clutch difficult, or prevent operation altogether. In many cases, adjustments can be performed when the vehicle is not in use. However, in certain situations these adjustments can become critical and there is a need to make adjustments while the vehicle is in motion.
When motorcycles are used for racing, adjustment of the clutch mechanism can be critical. Motorcycle clutch plates expand under use due to the heat generated. This can cause the clutch lever mechanism to slacken and ultimately become almost useless. This, of course, can be a serious situation if it occurs during a race. The motorcycle operator cannot stop to make an adjustment, and difficulty in operating the clutch can sufficiently slow the motorcycle to result in a loss of time and probably, the loss of a race. Therefore, it would be advantageous if adjustments could be made while the motorcycle is in motion.
Presently, adjustment mechanisms for these motorcycles are comprised of a threaded shaft attached to the end of the cable which is tightened by tightening a nut on the threaded shaft. The nut is then clamped in place with a second nut to maintain the tension on the cable. However, when a cable becomes lose due to excessive heat causing the clutch plates to expand, there is no way to make these adjustments while the vehicle is in motion.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a clutch cable mechanism adjustment that can be performed while the vehicle is in motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch cable adjustment mechanism having a manually operated star nut to adjust the tension on the clutch cable while a vehicle is in motion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch cable adjustment mechanism having universally applicable to all motorcycles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch cable adjusting mechanism having its free length adjusted by a threaded star nut set by an interval resilient washer to prevent it from freely rotating.
Still another object of the present invention is to have a clutch cable adjustment mechanism of a star nut with a resilient washer to maintain an adjusted position and prevent movement from vibration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch cable adjusting mechanism having a lever bracket housing large enough in diameter to accept complete motorcycle clutch cable assemblies.